User blog:Joshuakrasinski/JERB Spy Fox Vs Fox Mccloud
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!! SPYFOX VS!! FOXMCCLOUD! BEGIN! SpyFox when it comes to rap battles i'm in there like swimwear, and since i am rapping against an idiot i may as well rap here, fox your games sales are going nowhere remade the same game in 3d, while my game on the other hand are a hard earned victory, i'll turn you into dry cereal your chunks atleast, cause your not a true spaceman i'll leave that to disney, i outta send you to jail for killing bucky o hare, i am master of deception so better be prepared, Fox It's james Mccloud's son ready to kick your ass, cause your got something bigger then falco's deuschiness.....sass, you claim your a classy gent when you forgot your parachute your a dumbass, you faced so many villains but when you face an intergalactic captain see me then we'll talk, you may talk the talk but can you walk the walk, i look real good in this suit while you secretly buy meth chalk, i got better weapons yor weapons are just ridicolous that quack needs to go back to college, plus i did monkey penny last night pure ownage, gonna turn you russain blue till your head pops off, cause everybody knows your not a real cop, Spyfox not a real cop heh that's quite the quip but when it comes to this battle i flip the script, my victory will be be humongous entertainment i'll pop this freddi fish and give him the slip, your in operation ozone better start running, for in this cheese chase i am ever so cunning, so you screwed monkey penny but you know she doesn't play that way, with the fanart that is drawn of her though you could say...., that penny got back but i am still dissing you in this battle i've won the day, Fox you make so many puns it's an awful headache, i will drive you off a cliff with putt putt leave in the dark with pajama sam and prove you are a fake, your just a james bond ripoff it shows on your suit, now it's time for you to get the boot, humongous hasn't made a game since 1999, with that being said i say that's a good sign, i will turn you into a fatty bear then take out your stuffing, cause when compared to me your nothing, Spyfox rap all you want mccloud i am not affected, seeing as how i can stay calm in any situation, i usually don't swear but for saying i have sass, i will pick a pricky pear and shove it up your ass, i will squash you like you were laroach call this some assembly required, i took a gaint robot save the cow's milk, now go make your make your game scruff and suck on krystal's breast till she tilts, i am not one to be rude but it should be said, your franchise is over foxy it's pretty much dead, Outro WHO WON? WHO"S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *the beat to ylvis's waht does the fox say to the rest of the outro* rap battle of history Category:Blog posts